Inspired by Youth
by xHoney
Summary: Kabuto is the most loyal nin in Otogakure. He'd do anything for the Otokage, even lay down his life. His deeper reasons are unknown, but will a strange occurrence make all the difference? M for possible later chapters.


Hello all! This is my first fic in a LONG time and my first Naruto fic. I just love this paring for whatever freakish reason. Don't ask me cause I have no clue. I know I kind of suck at this, but I promise it will get better. This fic is probably going to end up being really messed up if it ends up the way I'm going, so I'm warning you now: some OOC ness, bondage, blood, yaoi. (This list can end up changing as well)

Summary: Kabuto is the most loyal nin in Otogakure. He'd do anything for the Otokage, even lay down his life. His deeper reasons are unknown, but will a strange occurrence make all the difference? M for possible later chapters.

Random aside: Fushi Tensei - Oro's soul transfer jutsu

Please enjoy Rate and Review please!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto (If I did, things would be much more insane.)

**Inspired by Youth**

"Things are finally starting to progress." Kabuto smiles to himself. The silver haired medical nin was working on the medication for his master in the dark laboratory that would make an ordinary person shiver with terror. Orochimaru was anything but ordinary, so of course his right hand man would have to be a little...different. Orochimaru had recently transferred bodies using Fushi Tensei and now all he does is sleep. Not that Kabuto minds.

'Orochimaru-sama is more peaceful when he's well rested. The transfer leaves him weak and needing to be taken care of.'

"Oh that reminds me!" Kabuto leaves the darkness of the lab for the dimly lit kitchen. The curry for dinner is on the stove. Sitting on the counter getting ready to eat out of the curry pot is the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Busted, huh?" Kabuto shoots a warning glare. Sasuke looks away pretending not to care that he got caught. The two boys don't get along very well, but tolerate each other only because of Orochimarus temper when they didn't 'play nice'.

"Why don't you go enjoy the village? It's unhealthy for a boy your age to sit in the house all day."

"Hn. Whatever." The brooding Uchiha walks toward the door.

"Forgetting something?"

"No. I wasn't." He glares and raises his hands. "Transform."

"Heh. Homesick already?" Kabuto snickers at Sasuke who had transformed into a blond-haired, blue-eyed, striking similarity to his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The boy stomps out of the room without a word leaving Kabuto to finish his cooking.

'Despite his tough, bitter front, he's still just a boy.'

Quick as a flash the boy drops his thought and flys around the kitchen making a tray of food. Rice, curry, tea, medicine. Everything ready to bring to his master's room. Any normal person would wonder why he works so hard.

'I don't have to, but I want to. Orochimaru-sama means the world to me and I am absolutely devoted to him. If I don't cook, he won't eat. No one else is any use around here. Look what it took to bring Sasuke here. I'm the only one my master can rely on.'

* * *

*knock knock*

Kabuto stood outside his master's door knowing he wouldn't get an answer, but it was better if he knocked first. Last time he barged into Orochimaru's bedroom, he ended up with a kunai in his right cheek. Slowly, he opens the door to hear light snoring coming from a lump in the sheets. He tiptoes into the room laying the tray down on the bed side table. Gently, he shakes the mattress.

"Dinner time Orochimaru-sama." Soft mumbles and grumbles told Kabuto he was going to get up in a minute or ten. He then sees white wraps littering the floor around the bed.

'Orochimaru-sama must have gotten tired of the bandages again. I wonder if he's back to nor-' Kabuto's thoughts were cut short as he finds himself staring into the golden eyes of a young man much like himself. 'It looks like Orochimaru-sama but...not quite...'

"Is something wrong, Kabuto?" His usually deep voice was lighter as the serpent gazed up at his doctor who seemed dumbfounded. Unable to explain, he walks over to the dresser picking up a small mirror.

"Look sir." Sharp eyes darted to the mirror wanting to know what all the drama was about. A sudden explanation.

"Oh my...I look like I'm in my twenties again. Is this your doing, Kabuto?" The boy shook his head. "Perhaps I'm just adjusting to the new body?" He smirked loving his youthful appearance and how it made his servant squirm. "Can I have my dinner now?"

"Y-yes sir." Kabuto hands over the tray. "But p-please t-take your medication first." His voice shook with nervous energy. Doing as he was told, Orochimaru chugs the bitter liquid, scrunching his nose at its awful taste.

'He's so calm about this. I've never seen him look like this. He looks like he's been tamed. Or is this how master was before he left Konoha? I wonder what has caused such a transformation. His eyes seem twice as big as before and they're sparkling. Orochimaru-sama is simply amazing, but I can't tell him that...can I?'

* * *

Yes, a cliff hanger. I'm working on chapter two as we speak, so don't worry. I need reviews to know how I'm doing and if I should to continue. So everyone-

Sasuke: What the hell is this?

Me: What's wrong Sasuke?

Sasuke: There's no village here!

Me: Oh yeah...about that. I just needed you out of the way. For those of you who don't know, Otogakure isn't really a village at all like Konoha or Suna. It's just a great place to hide if you are an evil genius. Sorry Sasuke.

Sasuke: It's ok. I'll be gentle when I rip those arms off your body.

Me: Time to go! R&R please or I think I'll be killed by the curse mark. See ya!


End file.
